fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose: Shopping Avenger/Jungle Mission
Amy Rose and Cream approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Amy said to Cream, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Amy's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Sonic was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Sonic?" "Amy! These clouds reek!" Sonic told her. He found that something about those clouds smelled horrible. "They're definitely synthetic and they're all coming from the same Amazonian Volcano!" "I knew it! Eggman's Jungle HQ!" Amy interpreted the situation. "You've only got 90 seconds to gear up, Amy." Sonic replied. "Hurry. Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a digital watch, a jungle vest with a green dress shirt with the front knot hidden under the vest, and a pair of camouflage cargo pants. "Good luck with the shopping!" Amy quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Cream followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a bicycle horn, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the black digital watch. "Right!" As Cream marked the box next to the watch drawing with a check, Amy hopped onto another shelf and picked up the heavy vest and green shirt. "That's it!" Cream cheered her friend on as she descended and landed with her feet on the floor. Cream marked a check in the box near the vest drawing. Amy quickly grabbed the green camouflage cargo pants nearby. "Yes!" Cream said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the cargo pants drawing. "Hooray!" Cream cheered. "Jungle, here we come!" They paid for the gear they got for Amy, and thankfully, Cream had her own that was pretty much like Amy's. They geared up and set off for the mechanically controlled volcano in the Amazonian Jungle. There, Eggman and Fiona stood there, ready to activate the smelly, smoky volcano. Eggman pressed a button on his remote, the volcano rumbled. The lava erupted like mad and a huge cloud of smoke came out of the top that omitted a foul stench. Eggman and Fiona's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Amy standing there, wearing a jungle vest with a green dress shirt with the front knot hidden under the vest, a pair of brown hiking boots, a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a black digital watch on her left wrist, smirking. "Amy Rose! How did you find us?!" shouted Eggman. "You know what they say." said Amy, smiling. "At the end of every stench rainbow is a pair of criminal crackpots." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Eggman and Fiona in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Amy destroying the volcano's computer adapter, causing the volcano to stop erupting and the lava to go cold. THE MOBIUS MERCURY NEWS -Extra!- Serving the Greater Mobian Area- -Volume 1- HOT LAVA STOPPED COLD! Eggman and Fiona Defeated in 62 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions